


Afecto

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Drabble Collection, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Songfic, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Сборник драбблов о Шоне и Даниэле. Много драмы, ангста, hurt/comfort и повседневности. В основном состоит из пропущенных сцен.





	1. Бессилен

**Author's Note:**

> Afecto (исп.) — Привязанность.  
> ♫ Needtobreathe — Brother  
> ♫ Megan Nicole — Flashlight  
> ♫ David O'Dowda — Poor Wayfaring Stranger  
> ♫ Milk & Bone — Natalie  
> ♫ Cascadeur — Meaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Во втором эпизоде нам намёками показали переживания Шона по поводу того, что у него нет никаких сил, в отличие от Даниэля. Мне показалось это очень интересным. Надеюсь, у этой детали будет развитие в дальнейшем.

Шон задумчиво смотрит куда-то вниз, поднося к губам сигарету и затягиваясь. Из двери позади него просачивается тусклый свет настольной лампы. Из-за этого снег под ногами сверкает, словно тысяча ярких звёзд на фоне тёмно-синего неба. Но Шону не до красоты переливающихся на свету кристаллов льда. У Шона нахмурены брови и напряжён лоб. Шон не может перестать думать. Иногда Шон ненароком опускает взгляд на свои руки. Иногда подолгу рассматривает собственные ладони, оставшись наедине. Иногда, когда Даниэля точно нет рядом, задерживает взгляд на одном определённом предмете и протягивает руку вперёд, но тут же резко одёргивает себя. Он глупый. Он знает. Он ни на что не способен.

Шон не может перестать думать. Он, чёрт возьми, должен быть взрослым. Благодаря ему они оба выживают зимой в какой-то глуши посреди леса без никого. Он не должен завидовать своему младшему брату из-за его сил, однако… Шон не может перестать думать.

— Не волнуйся, твой… супер сильный… старший брат сможет помочь, — Шон произносит это и до боли сжимает челюсть. Супер сильный. Конечно. Он хочет чувствовать себя таким. Хочет, чтобы Даниэль видел его таким. Видел в нём опору и пример для подражания, своего самого _супер сильного старшего брата_. Но на самом деле Шон бессилен. И он не может перестать думать об этом.

Зависть — грех. Любопытство — по-своему тоже, но от этого не избавиться. Зависть сгрызает изнутри, подпитываясь тревожными мыслями и необоснованным страхом потери не просто собственного авторитета, а своего единственного младшего брата, оберегать которого уже не просто обязанность — нужда; на данный момент единственный смысл существования. Шон спрашивает неуверенно, нервно, стараясь не выдавать своих искренних эмоций:

— Мне просто интересно... как ты это делаешь? Ты чувствуешь себя сильным? — А Даниэль даже не видит в его глазах и малой крупинки ни зависти, ни страха.

Шону стыдно и неприятно. Страшно и невыносимо. Но он не может избавиться от навязчивых мыслей, радаром мигающих в подсознании. Если его младший брат узнает, то Шон уже никогда не будет в его глазах тем самым _супер сильным старшим братом_ , примером для подражания и крепкой опорой. Он станет бессильным. Не будет нужным. И Шон не может перестать думать об этом.


	2. Теплее

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я в курсе, что пить алкоголь при температуре — такое себе занятие. Но нам ясно дали понять, что Шон с Даниэлем выпили остатки виски в бутылке, а вот при каких это было обстоятельствах — уже другое дело.

Даниэля знобит так, что Шон сам чувствует, как его тело трясёт. В печке трещат полыхающие брёвна, которые он рубил в дикой спешке, ведь без топлива они здесь замёрзнут. Даниэль здесь замёрзнет. Шон прижимает брата ближе, укутав его в свою куртку, которая ему очень велика, но зато способна обеспечить теплом. Шон запаниковал, когда у Даниэля впервые поднялась температура. Это было поздней ночью после целого дня, проведённого на морозе в попытке научить младшего брата контролировать свои силы. Шон закрывает глаза и мысленно проклинает себя. Знал ведь, что Даниэль заболеет.

— Шон… — подаёт слабый голос младший брат. Он хочет сказать что-то, но тут же начинает кашлять. Шона трясёт. У него самого уже озноб.

Они находятся в лесной глуши, где нет ни аптеки, ни больницы. А под рукой нет даже обычной аптечки, которая казалась чем-то обыденным и постоянным раньше, в доме отца. Шон прижимает Даниэля ближе, касаясь подбородком его макушки.

— Со мной всё в порядке, правда, — пытается успокоить его младший брат. — Просто холодно…

Шон лишь окидывает комнату быстрым взглядом. Они совсем недавно поселились здесь, но уже успели обшарить весь дом в поисках полезных вещей. Шону даже стыдно, что приходится выживать таким образом, но что ещё остаётся? Он с большой неохотой отпускает брата и поднимается на ноги. Берёт с тумбочки бутылку виски, стоя к Даниэлю спиной, и ещё раз внимательно осматривает её. Примерно одна треть бутылки всё ещё наполнена алкоголем. Шон нашёл её в одном из верхних ящиков кухни, но так и не отважился выпить полностью, лишь попробовав на всякий случай и убедившись, что в бутылке действительно виски. Сейчас, видимо, самое время.

Шон убирает пробку и подносит горлышко бутылки ближе к лицу — в нос сразу же бьёт резкий запах спиртного. Он делает глоток — на удивление большой и смелый. Виски очень горький и терпкий. Он нужен больше ему самому, нежели Даниэлю. Нужно успокоить свои чёртовы нервы, ведь сигареты перестали помогать. Шон едва заметно морщится от неприятного послевкусия. Виски он никогда не любил. А затем, услышав кашель младшего брата, оборачивается в его сторону и подходит ближе.

— Выпей горячей воды, она должна помочь, — садится рядом с Даниэлем, ставит бутылку подле и берёт в руку кружку с ироничной надписью: «Лучший отец во всём мире». Даниэль послушно пьёт кипячёную воду, по привычке подвинувшись ближе к старшему брату. Шон обнимает его правой рукой и с волнением осматривает знакомые черты лица. Синяки под глазами и сильная усталость — Шону больно видеть это каждый божий день. Кипячёная вода — дело, конечно, хорошее, но такое ощущение, будто Даниэлю становится только хуже. Шон берёт в свободную руку бутылку с виски и делает ещё один глоток. Реакция организма не заставляет себя ждать. Шон чувствует расслабление во всём теле, а его и без того запутанные мысли слегка затуманиваются. Они сидят прижавшись друг к другу в верхней одежде около горячей печи — Шон чувствует тепло, разливающееся по всему телу. Но Даниэль, кажется, нет. Иногда его потряхивает. Озноб не сходит.

— Эм, Даниэль, — неуверенно начинает Шон, внимательно смотря на младшего брата. Тот поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд. — Знаешь, виски может помочь согреться. Я не уверен, можно ли тебе его… или хотел бы ты его вообще пробовать.

Даниэль некоторое время всё ещё вопросительно смотрит на Шона, а потом в его глазах проскакивает искра любопытства, когда он переводит взгляд на бутылку.

— Я не знаю, Шон… Тебе стало теплее?

— Да… Вроде.

Даниэль соглашается, протянув руку. Шон едва заметно хмурится. Его младший брат никогда раньше не пил алкоголь. Мальчик подносит горлышко бутылки к лицу и сразу же морщится от резкого запаха. Шон не может сдержать улыбку, неожиданно появившуюся на его лице.

— Что, _enano_ , слишком мерзко для тебя? — усмехается он.

Даниэль хмурится в ответ, но не убирает виски от себя. Зажмурив глаза сильно-сильно, он делает резкий глоток. Шон с удивлением наблюдает за тем, как его младший брат делает ещё пару смелых и быстрых глотков, а затем решает вмешаться, дотронувшись до бутылки.

— Эй, хватит, — говорит он, немного жалея о своём предложении. — До конца не выпивай.

Даниэль останавливается, отстранившись от горлышка, и очень недовольно морщит лоб. Шон снова не может сдержать невольной усмешки. Ему кажется, будто он сам точно так же морщился, когда делал первый глоток. Видимо, у них всё-таки есть одинаковые вкусы хотя бы в чём-то.

— Да, я тоже виски не особо люблю, — смеётся он. Даниэль откашливается и возвращает ему бутылку. Затем дотрагивается до своего горла рукой, продолжая смешно морщить лоб. Он всегда выглядит очень забавно, когда недоволен чем-то.

— Фу, Шон, это мерзко.

— Да? Так зачем тогда продолжил пить? — язвит Шон, проверив, сколько содержимого осталось внутри. На два маленьких глотка — или на один большой.

— Чтобы согреться… — буркает Даниэль, сильнее укутавшись в куртку брата.

— И? Как себя чувствуешь? — Шон с интересом смотрит на брата. Он замечает румянец, выступивший на его щеках. Некоторое время Даниэль молчит, прислушиваясь к себе и будто стараясь понять, что на самом деле происходит внутри его организма, а потом невольно прижимается ближе к Шону, облокачиваясь на него.

— Теплее…


	3. Спи давай

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Понятия не имею, зачем вообще написала этот драббл. Видимо, мне просто понравился концепт. Однако даже не думайте меня убеждать, что в абсолютном спокойствии проведя неделю в тёплых и уютных стенах дома бабушки и дедушки, Шон не вспомнил бы о своём половом созревании, которое его донимало до смерти отца и начала полной жопы :')

Шон нехотя раскрывает заспанные глаза, раздражающе пощипывающие из-за нужды поднять веки после нескольких часов беспробудного сна. В голове туман, а во рту настолько сухо, будто весь сон Шон провёл в душной пустыне, посреди песчаных холмов, а не… Шон тихо прочищает горло, боясь этим разбудить младшего брата. Он оборачивается, чтобы увидеть спящего Даниэля, который лежит рядом. Мальчик как всегда перетянул большую часть одеяла на свою сторону, укутавшись в него. Шон уже даже не ворчит. Он привык.

Подросток тихо вздыхает в тишине погружённой в ночной мрак комнаты. Его глаза всё ещё не могут привыкнуть к повсеместной темноте, поэтому он видит нечётко и будто сквозь густую пелену тумана. Его взгляд пустой, а губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Он неспешно поднимается на локтях, опуская взгляд на свою паховую область. Конечно. Как он и думал. Шон мысленно матерится, на мгновение закрыв глаза и безмолвно помотав головой, будто пытаясь этим показать своё неодобрение собственному телу. Опять не вовремя. Он устал.

Однако делать нечего — Шон медленно встаёт с кровати, стараясь не издать лишних звуков и не разбудить младшего брата. Поднявшись, он стоит на месте некоторое время, привыкая к ощущению слабости в ногах и напряжению, скопившемуся внизу живота. Затем неспешно выходит из комнаты, нащупав ручку в темноте и как можно тише закрыв за собой дверь. Дальше сложней: нужно дойти до ванной комнаты, прокравшись мимо спальни бабушки и дедушки, бесшумно закрыть за собой ещё одну дверь, включить душ и молиться, чтобы никто не проснулся и не вошёл, а ещё, что тоже немаловажно, наутро не лез к нему с расспросами, зачем ему вообще понадобилось принимать душ посреди ночи. Шону даже смешно. За прошедшую неделю это уже стало чем-то вроде повседневной рутины для него. Конечно, он сталкивался с проблемами полового созревания раньше, до смерти отца, но у него уже возникло стойкое чувство, будто это было очень давно и не правда. В голове не укладывается, что он снова может так просто жить обычной жизнью, со своими обычными проблемами, в обычных условиях… Это странно. Расслабление после длительного времени, проведённого наедине со своей внутренней паникой и нескончаемыми переживаниями, кажется чем-то неестественным, но Шон не переставая напоминает себе, что это всё временно. Он уверен, поэтому сильно не обольщается.

Шон включает свет в комнате и недовольно жмурится от резкого контраста и яркости. Затем быстро стаскивает с себя одежду и залезает в ванную, предусмотрительно задёрнув за собой шторку. Горячая вода включается, резко ударяя его по плечам, а из груди невольно вырывается шумный выдох. Какое-то время он просто стоит, подставляя под душ спину, шею, голову, ключицы, и вбирает в рот пресную воду, полоща его и избавляясь от сухости. Когда тело окончательно привыкает к обжигающим кожу струям, а пространство медленно начинает заполняться паром, Шон опускает руку вниз, ощущая ладонью свой возбуждённый член. Это всегда происходит, когда ему снятся подобные сны. Снятся они, надо сказать, избирательно. Во время их с Даниэлем бегства, скитаний в лесах и жизни в заброшенном доме подросток даже перестаёт вспоминать об этой части жизни, так как нервам и беспокойству о том, как им выживать и что делать, удаётся занять собой всё его время и мысли. Но сейчас вещи снова в одночасье меняются, поэтому эротические сны и проснувшаяся потребность особо не вызывают у Шона удивления, однако от стойкого чувства неловкости избавиться невозможно. Тем более с тех пор, как им с Даниэлем приходится делить одну кровать на двоих. Просыпаться рядом с ним в таком состоянии — особенно постыдно, однако Шону начинает казаться, будто он уже почти привык даже к этому. Ещё одна странная обыденность, временно фиксирующаяся в их жизни. И к этой тенденции он тоже уже почти привык.

Не слишком вдаваясь в детали своих фантазий, Шон быстро справляется со своей проблемой. Он опирается свободной рукой о кафельную плитку и тяжело дышит, ощущая, как дрожь пробирает всё тело и ноги подкашиваются под натиском удовлетворения и горячей воды, обдающей кожу. Несколько мгновений Шон так и стоит в одной позиции, пытаясь снова вернуться в реальность и отдышаться, а затем, предварительно смыв с себя все следы, выходит из душа, вытирается полотенцем и натягивает обратно одежду с чистым бельём. Ноги ватные, в голове всё такой же туман, а тело приятно окутывает прохладный воздух после горячего душа.

Шон устало проводит рукой по лицу и выключает свет. Слегка пошатываясь, он выходит в коридор и достигает их комнаты, снова непривыкший к повсеместной темноте, окружившей его. Войдя в комнату, подросток нечаянно спотыкается об игрушки Даниэля, чуть не упав, и шёпотом матерится, нарушив тишину. Он нервно сжимает челюсть, замерев на месте. Младший брат, кажется, сонно поворачивается в кровати, издав тихий вздох. Шон ещё раз матерится, но в этот раз лишь мысленно и на самого себя. Однако он всё же продолжает свой путь к кровати, неспешно идя вперёд и на ощупь стараясь убедиться, что он не споткнётся о что-нибудь ещё. Шон аккуратно откидывает край одеяла и забирается в постель, когда слышит и чувствует, как младший брат снова поворачивается на месте, недовольно мыча что-то невнятное. Шон ложится на левый бок спиной к нему и облегчённо выдыхает, когда тот затихает. Он смыкает глаза, уже мысленно хваля себя за конец успешной миссии, как вдруг со спины раздаётся сонный голос Даниэля:

— Шон, ты опять куда-то ночью ходил?

Шон сжимает губы, раскрыв глаза и напряжённо смотря в пустоту. Чёрт. Почему это всегда так неловко?

Даниэль молчит, но подросток может поклясться, что он чувствует его взгляд на своём затылке.

— Шон? — мальчик снова подаёт тихий голос, и Шон не в состоянии сдержать слегка раздражённый вздох, вырвавшийся из груди. Он прикусывает губу, обернувшись в его сторону:

— Да, ходил. Тебя это не касается.

Шон краем глаза замечает сонное лицо младшего брата. Он никогда ещё не встречал настолько любопытных детей. Но был ли он сам таким в детстве? Шон так не думает. Он снова отворачивается от брата.

— И вообще, ночь на дворе. Спи давай.

Даниэль заспанно трёт веки и непонимающе хмурится. Он лежит на левом боку, всё ещё полузакрытыми глазами смеряя затылок старшего брата и искренне не понимая, почему он так странно себя ведёт.


	4. Маяк

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В дневнике Шона можно прочесть о случае, когда он покинул заброшенный дом, чтобы самому пойти в город и добыть еды, однако ему пришлось из-за этого оставить Даниэля одного. Там написано, что Шон возненавидел себя за этот поступок, и что Даниэль тоже был очень расстроен. В общем, драббл как раз об этом.

Изнеможение пробирает до костей, чего уж говорить о нещадном морозе. Шон дышит прерывисто, рвано, напрягаясь всем телом и искренне молясь, лишь бы не задохнуться по пути. Вокруг сине-чёрный омут, а внутри горло раздирает от холода. Отчаянно кусая обветренные губы, он преодолевает последние километры под вечерними сумерками, сопровождаемый аккомпанементом гулкого ветра, остро режущего уши и кожу лица. Он не чувствует свои пальцы. Знает только, что они сжимают драные пакеты с тем тряпьём и едой, что удалось отыскать в "близлежащем" городе.

Шон поднимает усталый взгляд и останавливается на месте. Смотрит долго, сражено, будто не верит собственным глазам. Тусклый огонёк света, виднеющийся на конце сине-чёрного омута, заставляет сердце пропустить удар в унисон с облегчённым «наконец-то». Шон дышит глубоко и всей грудью, плевательски относясь к любой даже малейшей возможности подцепить простуду. Почти пришёл. Осталось чуть-чуть. Он судорожно сжимает онемелыми пальцами пакеты, делая шаг вперёд, напрямую к тусклому свету.

 

* * *

 

Даниэль чувствует слёзы, стоящие в его глазах. Он чувствует, как сильно они щекочут веки и как сильно у него дрожат руки. Мальчик смотрит отстранённым взглядом на горящую в темноте свечу и не смеет двигаться с места. С ним опасно соседствует глубокая паника, граничащая со страхом одиночества. Огонёк свечи периодически вздрагивает, когда тишину нарушают тихие всхлипы. Кто же знал, что впервые оставаться одному после месяца, проведённого бок о бок, будет настолько тяжело и страшно. Никого нет рядом. Он совершенно один. Мрак окутывает прогнивший до безобразия дом, своим безэмоциональным холодом пугая Даниэля. Каракули, небрежно выведенные чёрным цветом на ободранных стенах, злобно скалятся и раздражают глаза. Мальчик дышит хаотично, несобранно, в груди всё дрожит.

_А что, если старший брат больше никогда не вернётся? А что, если он останется здесь один навсегда?_

Даниэль кусает опухшие губы и шмыгает носом. В его невинных глазах застывает страх, сливаясь с тёмной радужкой воедино.

_Почему его нет так долго? Где он? Сколько ещё это может продолжаться?_

Биение сердца настолько интенсивное, что мальчик даже не в состоянии услышать вой ветра за окном, бьющий о треснувшую кровлю крыши и нещадно царапающий оконные стёкла. Он судорожно обнимает колени и закрывает глаза, опустив голову. Скопившиеся у век слёзы спадают по щекам вниз, оставляя после себя влажные следы. Ему страшно. Когда этому придёт конец?

Яркий огонёк дрожит, извиваясь, а тени, отбрасывающиеся от него, движутся в причудливых танцах. Стук сердца отдаёт прямо в голову, загораживая собой все звуки. Даниэль не слышит знакомые шаги по террасе и чьё-то тяжёлое дыхание. Не слышит шуршание пакетов и тихие бранные слова человека, ругающегося на самого себя. Даниэль абсолютно точно не в состоянии увидеть изнеможённое лицо, появившееся по ту сторону стеклянной двери. Он не видит испуганных глаз. Не видит, как Шон резкими движениями судорожно открывает дверь, уже позабыв о том, как сильно у него онемели пальцы. И уж тем более Даниэль не в состоянии почувствовать, как болезненно скрипит сердце старшего брата, когда мальчик наконец-то поднимает голову и их взгляды сталкиваются.

Пакеты безнадёжно рушатся на пол с гулким стуком, а Шон рывком подскакивает к Даниэлю. Мальчик даже не может встать на ноги, такое ощущение, будто с появлением брата ему хочется плакать ещё сильней. В горле застревает ком, лицо искажается в горькой гримасе, а слёзы новой волной катятся влажными дорожками по щекам. Шон прижимает младшего брата к груди, сев на колени и бережно касаясь губами его макушки. Маленькие руки сжимают пропитанную насквозь холодом толстовку, заставляют Шона прижаться ближе, тесней. Шон проклинает себя в тысячный раз, оцепенело смотря куда-то вперёд и крепко держа Даниэля в своих руках.

— Эй, спокойно, я здесь… — шепчет он, невзирая на дрожь в голосе и острую боль в груди. _Во что превратилась их жизнь?_

Даниэль ничего не отвечает, молчит, но его руки на спине Шона сжимаются в кулаки, хватаясь за ткань, будто боясь, что чем слабее хватка, тем больше вероятность того, что старший брат куда-то исчезнет. Испарится без следа, словно какое-то видение. Словно их отец.

— Эй, _enano_ , всё в порядке… Я рядом, — Шон продолжает сиплым голосом пытаться успокоить младшего брата, хотя по стуку его собственного сердца складывается впечатление, что он сам нуждается в срочной помощи. Они сидят в таком положении некоторое время, прежде чем всхлипы Даниэля затихают. Шон чувствует, как дыхание младшего брата постепенно приходит в норму, а руки ослабевают хватку. Однако мальчик не отстраняется от его груди, всё ещё прижимаясь всем телом.

— Шон, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня больше... — тихо произносит Даниэль, пока сердце Шона в очередной раз издаёт болезненный скрип.

— Не волнуйся, _enano_ , не оставлю, — обещает с дрожью в голосе он.

Замёрзшие руки Шона утешающе гладят спину мальчика, а взгляд опускается на догорающую в темноте свечу. Долгожданное успокоение наконец-то приходит, и подросток закрывает глаза. Но от назойливых мыслей, скачущих на задней стороне подсознания, просто так не избавиться. Шон хмуро сводит брови и прижимается подбородком к макушке младшего брата. _Во что может превратиться их жизнь друг без друга?_


	5. Отчаянно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я в шоке от третьего эпизода. Смотрела в первый раз прохождение, в котором Шон с Кэссиди замутил [хотя мне больше нравится вариант с тем, что Шон, Финн и Даниэль вместе идут грабить; вообще я за Финна], так что поэтому данный драббл связан с этим развитием событий. Мне просто не понравилось, как Шон в тот момент абсолютно забыл о брате и полностью увлёкся ей. Не удивлена, что Даниэль решил вместе с Финном сбежать. Шону надо было лучше за ним приглядывать :')  
> Если поделитесь своими эмоциями по поводу взаимоотношений братьев в эпизоде, буду рада.

Громкая музыка и раздражающий глаза дым от костра назойливо отвлекают внимание Даниэля. Мальчик сидит на пне в компании таких же бездомных рабочих, как они с Шоном. Люди шумно разговаривают, пьют, курят, а мальчик лишь сидит, сложив руки на коленях, и смотрит на огонь. Языки пламени струятся в ночной темноте, а дым клубится на самой верхушке, затем рассеиваясь прямо в лица присутствующих. Даниэль незатейливо сжимает и разжимает ладони, изредка отводя взгляд от костра и осматриваясь. Шона нет поблизости. Его брат ушёл, даже не предупредив. Какое-то странное чувство зарождается внутри. Что-то ноюще сжимается, но мальчик тут же потряхивает головой, словно стараясь отмахнуться от него. Он ещё раз сжимает и разжимает ладони, прежде чем подняться на ноги. Финн сидит поодаль от остальных, потягивая пиво. Заметив на себе напряжённый взгляд мальчика, он тоже встаёт на ноги и, приветливо улыбнувшись, кивает в сторону, мол, давай отойдём. Даниэль послушно следует за ним.

— Чё как, мой юный друг? — с насмешкой спрашивает парень, стоит им отойти за деревья.

Даниэль сразу же чувствует волну сильного перегара и слегка морщится. За время, которое он провёл вместе с бродягами, ему следовало к этому уже привыкнуть. Однако запах алкоголя, сигарет и перегара всё ещё раздражает, вселяет потаённое чувство опасности. Он не должен находиться здесь. Противоречивые мысли о том, что он больше не ребёнок, и необычное чувство того, что это всё неправильно, и что здесь он услышал и увидел больше, чем должен был, смешиваются воедино и не дают ему нормально сообразить, как правильно начать с Финном разговор.

— Эм, Финн, я тут подумал…

Даниэль не заканчивает фразу, так как замечает Шона и Кэссиди, идущих вдали мимо костра в сторону палаток. Мальчик делает шаг назад, слегка заступив за дерево, чтобы его не было видно. Он шёпотом произносит:

— Подожди меня там, — и рукой указывает в сторону.

Финн заинтересованно смотрит на Даниэля, прежде чем перевести взгляд на пришедшего Шона. Он уходит к кустам, чтобы не попасться ему на глаза. Даниэль тем временем сосредоточенно наблюдает за тем, как Шон и Кэссиди доходят до палатки девушки, держась под ручку, останавливаются и о чём-то говорят. Мальчик сжимает губы в тонкую линию, придирчиво осматривая их со стороны. Кэссиди дотрагивается до щеки Шона, и они вместе залезают в её палатку. Эта Кэссиди странная. Она никогда не нравилась ему. Даниэль опускает взгляд, неосознанно сжимая и разжимая ладони.

— Финн, я сейчас приду, подожди, — окликает он парня, задумчиво стоящего в стороне. Тот лишь кивает, швырнув опустошённую банку пива за кусты.

Даниэль проходит мимо костра, кинув взгляд на пень, на котором он сидел ранее. Шон прошёл мимо и не задался вопросом, где он? Он даже не спросил никого, есть ли Даниэль поблизости. Даже не обернулся, чтобы проверить. Мальчик хмурит брови. Он смотрит в сторону палатки Кэссиди, в которую девушка и его старший брат зашли вместе. Шон проводит всё своё время с ней. Даже сейчас, когда их уволили и сказали убираться отсюда, он всё ещё вертится вокруг неё. Даже сейчас, когда некоторые их знакомые знают о его способностях. Даже сейчас, когда мальчик больше всего в нём нуждается. Хоть никогда этого не признает вслух.

Даниэль снова оборачивается в сторону Финна. Парень опирается о дерево, ожидая его, и задумчиво смотрит себе под ноги. Мальчик делает глубокий вздох. Прежде чем вернуться к нему, он из любопытства подходит к палаткам, а затем окидывает быстрым взглядом остальных людей у костра. Они, кажется, не обращают на него никакого внимания. Прям как его старший брат. Он словно для всех невидимка. Мальчик слегка наклоняет голову, будто чувствуя себя виноватым в чём-то, и старается прислушаться. Музыка, раздающаяся у костра, мешает, но он улавливает чёткие голоса Шона и Кэссиди.

— Слушай, я думаю, что ты должна знать, что я… эм…

— Я знаю. Не волнуйся об этом.

Голоса замолкают, и Даниэль несколько мгновений ничего не слышит, прежде чем раздаётся тихий шорох. Он застывает на месте, вслушиваясь внимательней. Что-то в груди не просто ноюще сжимается, а даёт острые сигналы об опасности. Правда какой опасности? И чьей? Мальчик взволнованно оглядывает палатку. С одной из сторон он может видеть что-то похожее на тень их силуэтов, отбрасывающихся на стенку. Они лежат… вместе? Даниэль непонимающе моргает, прежде чем до него наконец-то доходит, что происходит, стоит тихим приглушённым стонам донестись изнутри. Мальчик тут же выпрямляется, испуганно вскинув брови. Он резко отходит назад, чувствуя, как внутри всё вскипает от обиды и зарождающейся внутри нешуточной тревоги. Шон с ней. Они вдвоём. А он, Даниэль, один. Совсем.

_— Шон, тебе не обязательно идти вместе со мной, если ты не хочешь, — тихо произносит Даниэль, стоит ребятам из лагеря начать протестовать против раннего ухода парня. Мальчик опускает виноватый взгляд. Это унизительно. Он действительно так ему нужен? Он больше не ребёнок. Он может лечь спать сам. Но что-то внутри подсказывает, что в противном случае ему будет обидно и одиноко. Не так, как должно быть._

_— Шон, ты не обращаешь на меня внимание, — подавлено произносит Даниэль, стоит Шону развернуться к нему спиной. А тот даже не слышит, ему всё равно. Мальчик сжимает и разжимает ладони. «Услышь меня, твою мать»._

_— Шон… — жалобно молит Даниэль, лёжа в палатке рядом с братом. Парень уже давно спит, а вокруг сплошная темнота и вкрадчивый звук ночного леса. Что происходит? Почему он должен быть здесь вместе с этими людьми? Почему не дома, не в своей комнате? Почему не в покое? Почему так больно? Даниэль отворачивается и закрывает глаза._

  
_помоги…_

 

Но от Шона нет никакого ответа. Тень его лишь корчится издевательски, а звуки начинают болезненно давить прямо в виски. Музыка долбит по нервам. Мальчик чувствует, как его пульс учащается. Он начинает дышать чаще. Шон его бросил. Ему абсолютно плевать. Он не поможет. Злость сливается с обидой, в горле застревает тугой ком. Даниэль сжимает ладони крепко-крепко, отчего стоящая рядом пустая банка из-под пива скукоживается под невидимым натиском.

— Пошли, Финн, у меня есть идея, — небрежно бросает Даниэль, подойдя к парню. Он старается выглядеть нарочито серьёзно и отчаянно подавлять любую дрожь в голосе вместе с едва заметной в темноте грустью, сверкающей свежим налётом слёз.


	6. Обливион

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это драббл, из-за которого мне пришлось поставить в шапку предупреждение о нецензурной лексике. Какая-то часть его представляет собой «монолог» Шона, его собственные мысли по отношению к себе.

Что происходит после смерти? Обливион? Шону всегда было интересно.

Потрескавшийся потолок и сыплющаяся с него побелка — первое, что он видит, разомкнув… _глаз_. Возникает острая боль, мгновенно давящая куда-то в мозг, и он уже жалеет, что сделал это. Смыкает веко, долго жмурится. Вокруг зелёные банкноты, бессмысленно валяющиеся на деревянных досках — он уверен, что может слышать их издевательский шелест, — и разбитые вдребезги осколки с вкраплениями его собственной крови. Пятна, алые пятна расползаются по лицу и шее, впиваясь в грязную замусоленную ткань поношенной толстовки. Изображение волка на ней опрыскано красным.

Шон ни о чём конкретном не думает, он просто лежит. Разруха вокруг — лютая хуйня в сравнении с тем, какой в его голове происходит пиздец. Мысли? Нет никаких, блять, мыслей. Одни обрывки, мат, злость, страх. Хочется с фанатичным безумием взять в руку карандаш и бездумно черкать, черкать, черкать… в дневнике, на полу, на стенах, на себе.

Шон тихо кряхтит, попытавшись подняться на локтях, но тут же падает обратно на спину. Громкий грохот и болезненное завывание в спине — это пустяки, это ещё хуйня. Шон открывает не пострадавший от осколка глаз. Картина мира размыта, искажена. Чувство тошноты взмывает под самое горло. _Что с остальными?_ Он ловит боковым зрением бездвижные тела, неряшливо разбросанные по периметру комнаты.

Быть на краю от смерти — и даже не в состоянии до конца это осознавать. _Шон, ты дебил. Придурок. Конченный. Что дальше? Ослепнешь? Помрёшь? Сотрёшь все ноги в кровь по пути к выдуманному раю? Уж лучше бы умер, пример для подражания ты несчастный. Осколок битого стекла попал прямо в середину глазного яблока — ещё чуть-чуть и задел бы твой шанс на выживание. Ещё чуть-чуть и ты лежал бы тут мёртвый, но ты и здесь облажался._

Шон пытается разжать сухие губы, чтобы сказать что-то, позвать кого-то, возразить самому себе. Изо рта вырывается тупое мычание. Челюсть сжимается, ногти скребут деревянный пол с такой силой, что под них забираются острые занозы. Голову делит на части тупая резь. Скоро его будет тошнить собственной кровью.

Ну, а всё-таки… что происходит после смерти? Пустота? Обливион? Шону всегда было интересно.


	7. Странный

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Драббл вдохновлён заключительной песней четвёртого эпизода: Cascadeur — Meaning.  
> Часть Шона.

Горящий пепел позади — он жжёт спину, треща и щёлкая в спёртом воздухе Невады. Пар, жар, холод… а нет, это просто колени дрожат и руки не слушаются. Шон идёт медленно, облокачиваясь рукой о плечо своей мамы. Если бы ему кто-нибудь ещё вчера сказал, что сегодня его день сложится именно так, он бы посмеялся, а затем с опаской призадумался. Всё тело изранено, вдоль и поперёк синяки, порезы, ушибы, пятна крови. _Кровь, кровь, кровь_ … она к нему прилипла со дня икс. Тогда кровь лужей лежала на газоне, придавленная мёртвым телом отца, а сейчас прилипла к Шону, словно паразит. _Боль, боль, боль_. Везде одна боль — кругом одна боль, куда не глянь, что не сделай. _Ты очень странный человек, Шон Диас. Задумывался об этом когда-нибудь?_ Задумывался. И много. _Может, извлёк из этого урок?_ Нет, не извлёк. Только боль. Одну, сука, боль. _Странный ты человек, Шон Диас. Ещё и разговариваешь сам с собой_. Заткнись.

Доковыляв до машины, Шон открывает дверь и забирается внутрь, сразу же откинувшись головой назад и закрыв глаза. Неужели отдых? Неужели можно расслабиться? Глаз, на котором нет повязки, сквозь закрытое веко тревожит солнечный свет на удивление яркого заката. Шон обещает, что скоро раз и навсегда поставит конец невыносимо привычной боли в мышцах и мерзкому ощущению липких струй крови, на регулярной основе стекающих с его лица от новых побоев. А затем его щёк невесомо касаются чьи-то руки, обхватывая сзади и бережно обнимая за шею, и Шон, блять, улыбается, потянувшись к чужим ладоням: _Странный ты человек, Шон Диас. Знаешь ведь, что лжёшь_.


	8. Запутанный

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Драббл вдохновлён заключительной песней четвёртого эпизода: Cascadeur — Meaning.  
> Часть Даниэля.

Тысяча до конца не сформулированных, а по тому и невысказанных вслух, слов — это ещё пустяки, он может лучше. Если так дальше будет продолжаться, все его запутанные-перепутанные мысли свяжутся в один большой узел и разорвут друг друга на части. По крайней мере, иногда ему нравится воображать себе эту картину. _Взрослые — странные_ , — думает Даниэль, с сожалением склонив набок голову и в упор смотря на сидящих на земле людей, повёрнутых лицом к полыхающей грозным пламенем церкви. Они сами понятия не имеют, с чем связываются, а считают, что могут потакать и использовать его силы так, как им вздумается. Даниэль злится. Запутанные-перепутанные воспоминания исчезают, а перед глазами отчётливо возникает фигура старшего брата. Он сидит на переднем сиденье машины, устало облокотившись на спинку и откинув голову назад. Даниэль думает. А отличается ли чем-то Шон от «взрослых»? Он же старше, он тоже корчит из себя главного и считает, что может контролировать его силы. _«Даниэль, не делай этого. Даниэль, а теперь делай. Даниэль, прекрати немедленно. Даниэль, начинай сейчас же…». Твою мать, определись ты уже наконец_.

Двигатель заводится, и машина шумно трогается с места. По бокам из окон видна одна пыль да витающая в душном пространстве грязь. Даниэль опускает взгляд, а ведь ему даже не нужно прятаться от солнечного света и пурпурно-розовых оттенков заката — до него они не достают. Запутанные-перепутанные дороги с абсурдными перекрёстками; мальчик уже может смутно себе представить их ближайший путь. Пару секунд назад он смотрел на сожжённое здание, которое он осмелился посчитать своим истинным домом. Хотеть обрести спокойное убежище, в котором не нужно ни от кого прятаться и куда-то бежать — разве он многого просит? Мальчик плотно сжимает губы и хмурится. За спиной — освещённые красными фарами поступки, вызывающие одни вопросы да сомнения. _Что бы ты не сделал, где бы не спрятался и за кем не последовал — кругом остаются руины_. Даниэль неуверенно поднимает глаза на заслоняющий его от лучей заката силуэт. В зеркале заднего вида чётко видно побитое лицо изнурённого Шона. Мальчик делает глубокий вдох, пока не убеждается, что вина наравне с отчаянием не уйдёт и не уймётся, так что он просто приближается и, запутанно-перепутанно стараясь не думать в этот раз совершенно ни о чём, обхватывает брата руками. Выглядывает из-за его головы, видит свет ярко-розового заката. Шон реагирует на это действие смешно, пусть даже Даниэль не смеётся. Сначала старший брат едва заметно дёргается от неожиданности, потом, кажется, начинает улыбаться сквозь усталость, а после и вовсе бережно касается пальцами его ладони. У Даниэля реакции никакой — лишь отклик внутри. Приятный, короткий, знакомый. Только вот лицо его по-прежнему без улыбки, а узел в голове ещё чуть-чуть и лопнет на части, не выдержав напряжения.


	9. Рисунки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Этим драбблом я хотела затронуть две концовки, чтобы выразить свои мысли об отношении Даниэля к нашему загадочному Пуэрто Лобос. Это не последний драббл в сборнике, вскоре я постараюсь написать ещё один.

_«Чем закончится история братьев-волков?»_ — этот вопрос никогда не пропускает своей цели. Всегда застаёт Шона врасплох, попадая в десятку.

Он задаёт его себе каждый божий день с того самого дня, как "придумал" эту историю. Правда заключается в том, что Шон не знает ответа. Не знал тогда, сидя в окружённой полицией машине, не знает сейчас, когда его взгляд случайно натыкается на силуэт младшего брата. Даниэль в расслабленной позе сидит на столе и листает дневник. Из-за его плеча видна оптимистичная надпись «Мы должны двигаться дальше», а на крае другой страницы изображён он сам в возрасте девяти лет. Даниэль аккуратно водит подушками пальцев по шершавой бумаге, следуя чётким карандашным наброскам пейзажей. Шон стоит сзади и не смеет издавать какой-либо звук. _Зачем он достал дневник? Чего хочет?_

Ворошить воспоминания они не любят — и так оба помнят всё до последней детали. И так оба в состоянии мысленно воспроизвести те же эмоции тревоги и отчаяния, тот же застывший в жилах адреналин и страх, что испытывали в последний день на территории «родной» страны. Шон отводит взгляд и уходит из комнаты. Даниэль делает вид, что не заметил его.

День близится к концу. Перед ними раскидывается золотое побережье, накрытое гладким светло-голубым полотном моря. И одинокая лодка, на которой они так никуда и не решились уплыть. Мягкий закат ещё даже нельзя назвать закатом — так, зачаток, который лишь спустя время преобразуется во что-то цельное и понятное. Потрёпанный дневник Шона лежит на столе. Он видит, как брат то и дело поглядывает на него, словно боится, что если хоть на миг отвернётся — портал в прошлое бесследно исчезнет. Шон тоже так часто поступает, ему до боли это знакомо. Только в его случае боязнь потери касается не предмета из прошлого, а человека. Конкретного человека, сидящего на расстоянии меньше метра и безмятежно попивающего пиво. Шон решает спросить:

— Красиво, хах?

— Вид? Я привык, — отстранённо и почти на автомате отвечает подросток.

— Нет, — Шон кратко дёргает головой, вдруг разозлившись. — Мои рисунки в дневнике. В последнее время ты с них глаз не сводишь.

— А, я просто… — и как ему дальше злиться? Даниэль ведёт себя прямо как в детстве. Задумчивое лицо, неуверенно-дёрганные движения… Шон даже узнаёт этот полный сожалений и привязанности к чему-то уже далёкому и безвозвратному взгляд, никогда не задерживающийся на одном месте. — Скучаю.

Скребет на сердце неприятен и тих. Ворошить воспоминания они не любят — и так оба знают, к чему это может привести. Шон крепко сжимает челюсть и невольно банку прохладного пива в руке. Даниэль делает вид, что не замечает звука искажения алюминия. Ведь ворошить воспоминания они взаправду не любят — и так полупрозрачное разочарование в воздухе до тошноты приелось обоим.

 

А на другой стороне противоположной реальности сидит _почти_ другой человек. Тело обколото татуировками, белёсые концы волос лезут на глаза. Рука выводит рисунок — _пытается_ вывести. Отчаянно и безуспешно, но зато как похоже, думает Даниэль, сжав губы. Звуки моря успокаивают мысли. Это всё, что у него осталось: могила брата, прямо здесь, на побережье, его дневник и натянутый за уши покой, отдающий беспристрастной печалью, маячащей где-то на задней стороне подсознания. Или на передней — Даниэль в последнее время часто путается, сам не зная, как работает его мозг.

Когда он совершает подношение кресту с неброской надписью «Шон» в виде неровного рисунка, в который вложил всего себя — пусть даже это всё ещё не кажется достаточным — нечто чистое и невинное снова всплывает на поверхность. В сердце, в мыслях, в воспоминаниях и на душе. Нечто приятное, короткое и знакомое. Отклик, о котором он словно бесконечное количество времени назад помнил, а вот сейчас вдруг забыл. Ах, да, ещё ненависть. Но не такая, как в детстве. Она притуплена и заглушена до последних капель; задушена и похоронена вместе с телом брата — в ту ночь разноцветный волк на его толстовке выглядел особенно тусклым. Особенно в контрасте с ярко-алыми пятнами крови, прожигающими одежду, кожу и нервы Даниэля насквозь.

Даниэль встаёт и глубоко вздыхает. Ещё чуть-чуть и запутанно-перепутанные мысли развяжутся, это всегда требует время. Ему впервые хватит смелости признать свою ненависть к этому месту. Месту, в которое его так отчаянно тащил за собой старший брат.


	10. Письма

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вот и заключительная часть сборника.  
> Спасибо, что были со мной весь этот год. Буду скучать по нашим волчатам т.т

Единственная ассоциация у Даниэля с тюрьмой — это клетка и, судя по рассказам Шона, у того тоже. Видеть брата за толстой решёткой — страшно и непонятно. Даниэль до сих пор помнит день суда, когда Шона признали виновным. Стук молотка судьи поставил точку и закрыл дело. Испуганные глаза Даниэля встретились со смирившимся с уготованной судьбой взглядом старшего брата. В нём чётко отражалась беспомощность. Тогда впервые в мыслях мальчика всплыло такое горькое слово: _безнадёга_. Если бы присутствующие в зале хорошенько присмотрелись, то заметили бы, что замок на решётке Шона в ту же секунду сам собой дрогнул на один единственный миг, а затем смиренно успокоился и замер.

А дальше последовала жизнь — _его_ жизнь, но уже не их. Поначалу странная и неловкая, но чем дальше годы шли, тем сильнее Даниэль понимал, как необходима она ему была именно такой.

_«Что мы будем делать в Пуэрто-Лобос?»_ — он до сих пор помнит этот вопрос, который задал Шону по пути на границу. А ведь правда, что? Он не понимал этого тогда, и он не понимает сейчас. Нечто внутри всегда упрямо твердило: _зачем нам туда?_ Этот вопрос не давал Даниэлю покоя всё их совместное путешествие, пока он не понял, что ответ был очевиден: _незачем_. По крайней мере ему.

Какая-то часть его говорила: _как хорошо, что Шон решил сдаться_. Другая с ужасом протестовала: _неужели ты не видишь своего брата, неужели не видишь, как ему плохо?_ А Даниэль видит. Каждое своё посещение он видит один и тот же взгляд: он радостный, конечно, ведь Шон всегда рад его приходу, но только слепой или очень глупый не заметит сливающуюся — и доминирующую — безнадёгу, обволакивающую всё его существо. Он загнанный в угол человек, который ни в чём не провинился. Он закрытый в клетке волк, который всегда так жаждал свободы.

Даниэль открывает конверт с его письмом. Сердце болезненно колит. Шон всё ещё пытается — _искренне_ пытается — даже в тексте делать вид, что всё в порядке. Даниэль сжимает край бумаги и мотает головой. Шон всегда делает всё, что в его силах, чтобы его обрадовать. _Он никогда не меняется_.

И даже потом. Шон выпускается из тюрьмы — потрёпанный, растерянный и _не такой_. Даниэль чувствует радость и облегчение, ведь это тяжёлый груз, который наконец-то сбрасывается с плеч. _Он свободен. Они оба свободны_. Даниэль снова разговорчив, прямо как в детстве. Шон больше молчит и не смеет сводить с него своего по-доброму грустного взгляда, словно стараясь этим восполнить все прошедшие за пятнадцать лет моменты, которые он несправедливо пропустил.

Огонь трещит и полыхает. Даниэль улыбается воспоминаниям и часто задирает голову вверх, чтобы проверить, как там поживает Луна. Шон сидит рядом — голова склонена, а руки сомкнуты в замок. Его начинает трясти, и сердце Даниэля делает кульбит. Момент, когда натянутая улыбка сходит с лица Шона — тот же момент, когда он больше не может сдержать своих слёз. Из-за костра напротив они искрятся прямо как звёзды на ночном небе. Даниэль ничего не может сделать. Только обнять и прижать к груди — именно так поступал брат, когда он плакал. И всё всегда проходило. К счастью, прошло и сейчас.

Настаёт время разъехаться. Даниэль назад — домой, а Шон вперёд — в неизвестность. Объятия выходят крепкими и долгими. Из-за отчаяния, с которым Шон прижимает его к себе, Даниэль понимает, что это верный признак того, что в данный момент между ними происходит прощание. Бесповоротное и безвозвратное. И когда он садится в свою машину, то настаёт его очередь терять над собой контроль — слёзы жгут, как огонь, который горел этой ночью, и он закрывает лицо руками. Безнадёга — слово это крутится на кончике языка и никуда не уходит. К счастью, Даниэль находит в себе силы нажать на газ и уехать в противоположном от брата направлении.

 

А на другой стороне противоположной реальности жалеет ли Даниэль? Он не знает. Ему не был известен иной вариант развития событий ни тогда, перед судьбоносным решением, ни сейчас, в настоящей действительности. Но он помнит, с какой гордостью и решительностью шёл к машине полицейских — руки за спиной, в глазах слёзы, губ касается улыбка, а Шон на другой стороне. Уже далеко. Уже не в одной с ним стране. _Он Даниэль Диас_ , он помнит об этом — уже заучил наизусть слова старшего брата, ведь ему приходится прокручивать каждую его произнесённую в машине фразу с тех пор.

А в доме бабушки и дедушки парят уют и безмятежность. Даниэль прекрасно знает и помнит, почему ему так сложно было покидать их. _Потому что он не хотел_. Фотография улыбающегося Шона — Даниэль чувствует, как его тело напрягается изнутри, готовое взорваться от светлых чувств. _Он свободен. Они свободны_. По крайней мере счастливы оба, и Даниэлю хочется плакать. Если бы не бабушка в одной комнате, быть может, он бы так и поступил. Золотой песок сжимает рука — кожу приятно щекочут песчинки. Даниэлю мерещится морской бриз и пропитанный йодом воздух, видится силуэт расслабленного Шона, безмятежно попивающего пиво с кем-то близким и добрым. Письма Шона такие же: пропитанные видениями светлых образов, разжигающие в Даниэле огонь надежды, что, быть может, не зря он тогда принял это решение.

Жалеет ли Даниэль? Он не знает. Улыбается просто — и, быть может, старший брат улыбнётся в ответ.


End file.
